


[遊戲王][闇表♀｜PWP] never changed

by icygreen0604



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-04 23:38:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17907893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icygreen0604/pseuds/icygreen0604
Summary: * PWP，上班摸魚短打（……）* 原作背景的轉生王線* TSF（後天性轉）AIBO設定





	[遊戲王][闇表♀｜PWP] never changed

　　用碩大的乳房包夾住面前堅挺的性器，對方的龜頭已經脹得又圓又亮了，頂端洞口汩汩流著液體，那是被自己弄得很舒服的象徵。這樣子、像A片裡、像色情漫畫一樣，被戀人用巨乳服務著，果然不管對哪個男性來說都極具吸引力吧。看，就像現在亞圖姆皺成一團的表情。不只舒服，畫面看起來絕對也很令人血脈賁張吧──啊、  
　　順著對方壓低自己的頭的手勢，遊戲乖順地低下了頭，去吸吮不斷從自己雙乳間突出的陽具。又大又粗、紅潤且脹挺的陰莖此刻就像活物般頂著原本並不屬於她的第二性徴。不過現在已經怎麼樣都無所謂了。儘管確實還是會在意戀人被女性化的自己給刺激得極度興奮的事實，但是、熟悉的觸感、熟悉的味道，只屬於亞圖姆的、濃烈得幾乎令人暈眩的雄性氣味……啊啊，所以自己的下體會變得這麼溼也理所當然吧。渴望這根肉棒，渴望被這根碩大的陽具給狠狠頂到體內深處、親吮著原本不屬於自己的子宮──然後歡快地接受對方濃烈的種汁。  
　　遊戲意識過來時，亞圖姆已經射精了。粗挺的肉棒在她的胸部間彈跳著，精液不斷噴濺上她的臉──於是她連忙低頭啣住龜頭，像深怕浪費了任何一滴佳餚般津津有味地吮了起來。頭上傳來舒爽的低吟。她自己也高潮了。在吮著亞圖姆射精的肉棒間。只是吮著對方的精液，全身的細胞就不由自主地此起彼落地炸著酥酥麻麻的快樂。好棒。好舒服。好喜歡……  
　　然而高潮所帶來的迷眩感究竟是短暫的。等她起身，迎上輕柔捧上自己的臉的手、在被親吻的同時又被輕輕揉捏乳房時，原先潛伏在遊戲心底的疙瘩又浮上來了。她知道現在不是在意這種事的時機，但是、自己這樣的心情，卻被敏銳的戀人所察覺了。  
　　「怎麼了嗎？」  
　　亞圖姆的低語裡盈滿著憐愛──因為變成這副模樣太久，她甚至都忘了是不是他們在以他原本的身體做愛時，對方就是這樣。不，一定是這樣的。因為是亞圖姆啊。為什麼──有什麼好懷疑的呢？  
　　還湧動著情慾、卻比前幾分鐘清亮許多的紅眸直直凝視著她。好討厭。會在意這種事情。感覺就很小家子氣。  
　　即使如此，遊戲最終還是把盤旋在心底的不安給訴說了出來。  
　　亞圖姆是不是、比較享受……比較喜歡跟身為女性的我做愛？  
　　問出這個問題時遊戲突然覺得無地自容。面前人微微一怔，隨後卻輕笑著抱住了她，揉了揉她的頭。  
　　「如果我說，我比較喜歡身為男性的你，在我的攻勢下糾結又彆扭地一點點捨棄自尊，最後終於願意抱緊我全心全意地迎合我的樣子……想必會讓你有點生氣？」  
　　「………因為我是男的啊。」  
　　嘟起了嘴，遊戲卻跟著摟上了對方的背：「就算身體變成了這副模樣，我也還是原來的那個我。」  
　　「嗯，我知道。」  
　　短短的回應，卻讓遊戲的眼角瞬間發熱起來。  
　　他的戀人是亞圖姆……他們選擇了彼此，真是太好了。  
　　「不過，我也很喜歡身體改變後，不斷開發新模式讓我舒服的夥伴。」  
　　「……不要得寸進尺！」  
　　敲了一下對方的頭，這次他們兩人終於同時放聲笑了開來。


End file.
